The present invention relates to a rail vehicle with individual wheel drives.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Rail vehicles have running gear such as, for example, motor bogies with wheel sets. The wheels of the rail vehicle are subject to wear depending on the quality of a piece of track and the profile of the piece of track with integrated bends.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rail vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings and to reduce wear of wheels and/or to realize a quiet running of the rail vehicle.